1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to a novel device for releasably supporting graphic or other materials or articles intending to be displayed in areas or locations having restricted access and supporting area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to display graphic materials, messages, photographs and other materials and articles from display stands which are rather bulky and which require a sizable area for support. In some instances, items such as blackboards and magnetic mounting boards are used. for releasably supporting materials intending to be displayed and these latter devices also suffer from the above problem.
More immediate problems are encountered by workmen which require frequent reference to materials such as blueprints or drawings so that workpieces can be properly produced on machines. Usually, such drawings or prints are unfolded and laid out on a flat table and the workman has to constantly change his attention from the workpiece to the print and then back to the workpiece. Also, there usually is not suitable hold down or retaining device for maintaining the unfolded print in a spread-out condition. The workman frequently will use tools or other weighted objects placed on the corners of the print for hold down purposes. Obviously, such procedures are awkward and do not represent a savings of time or convenience to the workman.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a display device that may be readily incorporated into a workman's area which will conveniently support or hold graphic materials such as blueprints in a convenient location so that the workman need only glance for a moment to obtain the information contained thereon and to continue working on the workpiece.